New Life
by Actingnerd95
Summary: Ok people I wrote this years ago so I figured I'll upload it for you, have to know the ep End of Time of by heart to read also this story had AU and Rose/10 also featuring Bad Wolf. if you don't like it well sorry but i wrote it like two day after first seeing EoT. enjoy anyway WARNING shipping galore inside
1. Golden Tears

Chapter 1 Golden Tears

The second Rose found out what she was becoming, she cried for days, cried that she can't return john's forever and cried that she will outlive her family and her friends.

She ended up standing on top of Canary Warf, ready to jump as she glanced down at all of the people walking around. Totally unaware of what she was and what she could never have, for some unknown reason her eyes were drawn to a new couple across the road, this sight swelled up in her eyes with tears, then she looked to a newly married couple and then to a heavily pregnant woman arm in arm with her partner, Rose let the tears fall freely because she knew she could never have any of it. So she stepped closer to the edge.

John ran as fast as he could to the roof, praying to whatever god that was watching over him and her, but in the end he ended up silently praying to Bad Wolf sayings "Don't let her die." And then he burst through the door of the roof.

In the back of Rose's mind Bad Wolf heard his prayer and deicide that the Rose child shall never wither, change or die, and with that Rose Tyler became an immortal Time Lady.

But it was only just in time, unfortunately, John had to witness Rose Tyler fall to her death. As Rose fell towards the pathway that was the road, she then fell into the darkness of death.

(In The Doctors Universe, the Wastelands)

As the Master slowly stood up, the Doctor got his first look at this old but new Master and he was filled with hate and sorrow for his fellow Time Lord, he took in the Masters new look in he saw his common human outfit of a hoodie and jeans but his face was the biggest shock. It was old yet new, he still looked like Harold Saxon but his face was severely unshaven and his hair was shaggy and... Blonde?

Next thing he knew the Master had created a wall of fire behind the Doctor as he marched towards him, and then all the Doctor felt was pain as electricity coursed into him, he was falling to the ground but the Master caught him at the last second. As the Doctor tried to regain some strength the Master told him all about their childhood, his father's estate in the mountains they played on and in the end. The Master said one thing that made it all hurt "look at us now."

The Master then started to talk about how hungry he was "And that human Christmas out there, they eat so much all that roasting meat all hot, blood, fat red meat and its mine to eat and eat and eat and." The Master broke down then resting his head in his hand and did a sharp intake of air, then the Doctor engaged him in a conversation but the drums came up again and the Master said "Can't you hear them the drum beat...1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4... every hour of every day, every beat of my hearts." As the Doctor told him "I'm sorry but I can't."

The Master went straight into his face as he glared at him and said with anger in his voice "Listen." And then the Master entered his mind and the Doctor heard it, the drums, shocked he pulled away as the Master asked him what he heard.

The Doctor was trying to understand it himself "But that impossible, those noises are just your insanity...what is it, what inside your head?" the Master got a crazy look on his face and started to laughed as he said "It's real, oh, oh it's real, IT'S REAL!"At the end of his rant, electricity blasted from his hand as he leaped in to the air.

The Doctor began to chase after him, outside the warehouse the Master stood proud on a pile of dirt and rubbish "All these years you thought I was mad." He raised his right arm in triumph and proclaimed "King of the wasteland!" he then got a mad look in his eyes "But what is calling me Doctor? What is it? What is it? What is it!" As he said this, a light came down from above, landing on him as he laughed away but he stopped when the Doctor was covered in the same light, A helicopter could be heard, men were lowered to the ground as the Master yelled out and was secured by these men. He was then knocked out, as the Doctor ran to get him back he was knocked out as well and all he saw was the darkness.

(In Rose's Mind)

"Where am I?" Rose asked into the Black void, she was in hoping that she wasn't alone, "You are in my domain now, Rose." Said a sweet yet terrifying voice, Rose looked up to see a wolf made of golden energy "You are meant to live on forever with the Doctor and not this human one, the Time Lord that Captured your heart in this life and your last," said this wolf.

Rose asked in a slow confused voice "What do you mean last? Am I...Dead." the wolf smiled as she explained what she meant "Child you are not human, your parents are a woman named Romana and a man named Rassilon, you see your mother was sent back in time to kill Rassilon but ended up falling in love, after they bonded they loomed three children: Harkner there first born son, then they had Jonoos there second born son and the they had you, your true name is Rosemarion Blyledge and you were promise to Theta Sigma as his bond mate. but on you two-hundredth birthday your mother got a vision of the Time War and she used one of your regenerations to turn you into a baby, she then used the chameleon arch to change you into a human and on your twenty-fifth human birthday you were to change back but no one told Theta. He thought you had died and he forced himself to move on, he re-bonded with another and had a family but he left Gallifrey soon after so he could become the Doctor." Rose reeled back as all these images and memories came in to her mind of Theta, Gallifrey, her family and the house of Blyledge resting on the far side of mount Cadon.

She realised that she was always meant to be with the Doctor forever as immortal Time Lords, that's when she knew she could go back to him. she will take John and all of the people she loves, so they can stop her real father's plot and get Gallifrey back so she can share her summers with Theta and their family at Lake Abydos just like her mother always did with her and her brothers.


	2. The New Breed

Chapter 2 the New Breed

Rose slowly awoke, only to see that every person in the street was staring at her like she was a zombie. She then remembered that she had jumped off the Torchwood tower, as she got up, she decided to run away as fast as she could, but her body had other ideas and she had to lean against a wall in an alley, it was only two miles away from her apartment "Oh, shit John's gonna' be at home." Only now she remembered his terrified scream as he saw her jump to her death.

John was in peaces. he just saw Rose plummet to her death, he gasped and turned around when he heard a key put in the lock and the door gently creak open, he turned around to see _her_ "Rose." He whispered and then he passed out from the shock, Rose looked down at him and softly said "I think I need to explain a few things."

(In The Parallel World, the Immortality Gate)

As the Master stood in the Immortality Gate, the people around the Doctor started to shake their heads left to right as they changed into the Master, the only relief for the Doctor is that had was that Wilf was Safe in the nuclear bolt chamber. The Doctor just stood and stared as the Master introduced the new version of the Human race or as he calls them "The Master race." The Doctor just looked at what his old nemesis had done to his favourite species. All the Master's did was laugh, the Doctor is alone now.

"Tie this scum up and make sure the Doctor is 'comfy' HA." Said The Master, the Doctor made no struggle as five guards came behind him and forced him into the very same construction that held the Master no less than twenty minutes ago, the Master had Wilf tied to a chair across the room, the Master leaned into the Doctors ear and said "Now then, I've got a planet to run." As all the Masters filled in the Main Hall, The Master snapped at Wilf as his phone rang.

Donna was on the other side of the line, as the Masters were ordered to get her, the Doctor stayed calm knowing his emergency system would kick in and save her. Amused with his self the Doctor winked at the Master, soon after the Master removed the mouth guard, the Doctor began to tell the Master that they could travel together and for once the Master looked like he was considering it.

The Master explained what the schism and the drums were, the Master got an evil Idea "The beats exist in my head, and now in six billion heads. I could find it source and that what your prophecy was Doctor. ME." Next thing the male Vinvocci had disguised himself as a guard and as the Vinvocci was 'rescuing' the Doctor, they teleported him to their ship, where all he said was "He's not goanna' let us go, he's got every missile on earth ready to fire." And as the Vinvocci were trying to escape he broke the engines to stop the Master from finding them.

(Pete's World, Rose's Apartment)

As John came too his eyes rested on Rose "How? I saw you die, or are you just an image of what I've lost and my mind finds it funny that it can hurt me like this." Rose took a big deep sigh as she explained everything that Bad Wolf had told her, after she finished she looked at him to see how he was taking it, he looked so sad until his mouth cracked open in a great big laugh and his sad eyes clouded over with tears of joy, she jumped back when he pointed his index finger at her "I knew you were special, you're the only one I had to ask twice and what made me come back?, your telepathy must of called out to me, well you can't live on earth with me, Bad Wolf did say that you can now travel between dimension, well let do that then." He said it all smiling "We have to find my real mother first." She said flatly "Why?" asked John slightly confused "Because only she truly knows how to stop my father." She replied, she knew where her mother was, she only lived down the road.


	3. A Mother's Love

Chapter 3 A Mother's Love

Rose and John walked slowly and calmly down the road, they didn't want to draw too much attention to them self's or else they would be hunted down by the Torchwood institute seeing as how Rose had just jumped of the Torchwood tower, but Rose wasn't nervous because of the shocked faces of those who saw her jump, she was nervous because she was finally going to meet her real mother, Romana.

They were right outside Romana's home when Rose just couldn't take the suspense anymore and started to bang on the door "Please let me in! I've come so far I just want the truth! Open the door!" and as soon as Rose had finished her screams, a woman with bright blond hair opened the door, she looked around Forty nine years old, she was wearing a red blouse with a pair of White jeans her eyes were the purest of hazel, as soon as she and Rose made eye contact they both knew who each other were and the embraced. Safe in her true mother's arms, Rose started to sob and said through the tears what her plan to stop her father's plot to end time was. With that they all saw Rose start to glow and they closed their eyes, waiting to cross the void.

(Vinvocci Space Ship, Orbiting Around Earth)

The Doctor was lying on his side as something caught his eye, something was crashing down to earth, he got up to stare out at what it was but quickly dismissed it and went to sit down, he heard a sound and looked up to see Wilf come in to the room "Ah trying to fix this rust bucket eh?" Wilf said in a small voice "Nah just fixing the heating." replied the Doctor.

He listen calmly as Wilf told him about his time in the army then Wilf asked if the Master could change the dead, he really didn't know "I'm sorry." Was all he could say, he looked into Wilf's eyes as Wilf took the gun out of his coat pocket "Well take this and shoot the Master, kill him before he kills you, because I don't want you to die." The Doctor started to refuse but he was interrupted by the Master "A star fell on earth and I've been working all night to sanctify that gift, this star, Doctor, was a White point star, so keep watching the skies, because this is going to be spectacular." And as the message was cut off Wilf started to ask what so important about that White point star "A white point star is only found on one planet, Gallifrey!" and only the Doctor knew how bad that fact truly was, so he snatch the gun from Wilf's hand and with the look of fear in his eyes, he raced into main control room of the Vinvocci spaceship, the female Vinvocci started to yell at him asking what was going "There is an old earth saying that guides even the most lost man and a consolation to the sole."The Doctor responded calmly "And what's that then." Asked the Female Vinvocci, Slightly annoyed "Alons-y!" The Doctor yelled and with that he got the spaceship to fall to the earth, into a war zone.

(The Naismith Mansion, Immortality Gate Room)

Rose, John and Romana appeared in a room filled with Master's and Time Lords "Hold them." Said The Main Master as soon as he saw them, Romana looked at the lord president and one word escaped her lips "Rassilon." But their view was blocked by the Doctor falling through the glass roof.

He raised his arm to fire the gun that was in his hand but he then saw Rose and just gave up, he then tried to sit up by himself but he then felt hands pulling him up and he stared into the most beautiful eyes ever, they were Rose's.

Rassilon reversed everything the Master did, he then told everyone his plan to end all of creation "No father don't, please don't end all of creation." Pled Rose, Rassilon looked down at her and all he had to say was "My daughter, do you know how to bring back Gallifrey from the war and free all the Time Lords." He replied coldly "as a matter of fact, _Daddy _I do" and she ran across the room pressing buttons and pulling levers, everyone held their breath as the incoming Gallifrey faded from its collision with the earth, then it went into its true coordinates free of the Time War and The Time Lock.

"Now then father can you take the drums out of Koschei's head, please?" Requested Rose, Rassilon raised his metal covered hand and it glowed an eerie blue colour. The Master collapsed and then started to sob on the ground, muttering something about being lonely and it is so silent.

Rose approached him with a knowing smile on her face "I know exactly what you need." Was all she said as her eyes began to glow a golden colour and with a flash of light a blonde woman fell onto the Master "Lucy?" the girls eyes snapped open and she tried to run away but stopped, she clutched the right side of her chest "What happed to me? Why do I feel like I have two hearts?" Lucy question, the Master looked up at Rose to see her wink with a sly smile on her face "I've changed both of you in to immortal Time Lords, like me, and now for you." She turned to both her Doctors.

She looked up and down Theta and then John "Theta is the nuclear bolt chamber supposed to sound like that?" they all turned to face the chamber to see Wilf inside "Urrmm, no need to be a fuss but this thing is making a lot of noise" the Doctor slowly got off the floor and walked towards the chamber "Koschei left the nuclear bolt running, all five thousand bolts are about to flood that thing." The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver "Anything could set it off, even this." The Doctor reaches out to grasp the handle ignoring all the yells at him to stop but he just stepped in and Wilf stepped out.

Everyone watch in silent horror as the Doctor fell slowly to the floor in pain and then it all stopped, The Doctor slowly got up and he looked around at everyone "The systems dead, I absorbed it all, whole things kaput." He pushes the door open, easily "Oh yeah now it opens." He got out of the machine and Rose went up and slapped him "OW! Rose!" he yelled "It's that kind of stupid acts like that which has caused you to get your face all battered up." She snapped at him, he Raised his hands to his face and covered it with them, when he removed them his face was healed Rose covered her mouth and said "It's started has in it."

The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes "Yeah." and then a mysterious female voice rang out and the Doctor recognised it immediately "Ah my son." the voice said, the Doctor's head snapped at the direction of one of the Time Lords, or rather Time Lady and all he said was "Mother." Then the other Time Lord showed his face and the Doctor knew who it was "Father." The Doctor's mother and father gave him a look that said 'Go get your reward' "Right, you lot go back to Gallifrey." he said pointing to Romana, Rassilon and the Time Lords in the immortal gate "Rose, Urrmm...Me, Wilf, Koschei and yes you Lucy follow me into the TARDIS." they all followed him and as the Doctor headed out of the TARDIS, Rose and the others talked calmly, the door then slowly creaked open, the Doctor had a shocked look on his face and slowly said "Sylvia smiled at me." John seethed at this but everyone else was just confused.

The wasteland was quiet except for the grinding of ancient gears; the TARDIS appeared in the corner of the warehouse where the Master and the Doctor had their stand down. Koschei with Lucy in his arms stepped out "Sorry Urrmm, but this is where I live."Koschei said with a small awkward smile on his face, Lucy looked around with a small smile on her face "Well, it's a fixer upper but a few couches and a kitchen, it can be very cosy and it is roomy." They grinned at each other and went to start their new life, together.

The rest went on to see Martha and Mickey fighting a Sontaran, they went to Donna's wedding and they hooked Jack up with Alonso. Then they went to Gallifrey and the Doctor shed a few tears about all his old friends, but all of a sudden, a space shuttle crashed at the base of mount Cadon, Rose and the Doctor went to see if anyone was hurt and they found a certain girl named Jenny "Hello Dad, Mum." She said to the pair they all hugged each other, as they did this Rose whispered in to Jenny's ear that she would be proud to be her mum.

As they all got into the TARDIS the Doctor looked at his glowing hand and then he said with tears in his eyes "I don't wanna go." The he exploded, Jenny was confused 'Is this regeneration?' she questioned herself, suddenly Jenny and John where hit by this energy and the Doctor remained himself, no changes at all so Rose took this chance to make him immortal, but Jenny was going trough severe changes, as she became a seven year old girl but John changed into a twenty something old man with a big forehead and a big chin, Rose also took this opportunity to imprint herself as Jenny's real mother, Jenny got her hair and eyes in fact she looked like a small version of Rose.

Theta gave the new Doctor his own TARDIS, The new _11__th_Doctor went to go on adventures but Theta stayed with Rose and Jenny, his family, two months later Rose announced that she was pregnant with a baby boy when he was born they named him James Mathew Sigma Lungborrow aka Jamie, he looked exactly like his father, they went back to visit their friends: they found out that Mickey and Martha had a baby girl name Bella, Koschei and Lucy had a baby boy the named Larry and Jack and Alonso had many _good times_. They all heard from Wilf that Donna was expecting as well, all in all, it was fantastic.

And all of this is a sign that the Doctors song ended but Theta's story had only just begun.

(The Peak Of Mount Lung, Gallifrey)

Theta sat on a log, looking at the house of Lungborrow, his wife and children playing and chatting with his parents, Rose had made all of his friend and their children immortal, she gave their children the ability of being able to turn others into immortal Time lords themselves, Theta looked up at the burnt orange sky and simply said "The Time Lords have returned." And with that he raced down the hillside to be with his family, never to be the lonely angel anymore.


End file.
